


На практике

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Series: Маленькие откровения [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Touching, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё началось из практических соображений, потом вошло в привычку, а потом... стало чем-то большим.</p>
<p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/576949">Hands-On</a> автора <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh">clio_jlh</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На практике

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desterra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hands-On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/576949) by [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh). 



Началось это вскоре после того, как они стали встречаться. Временами Стайлз напоминал натянутую пружину, становился напряжённым и дёрганным, и вообще плохо отслеживал положение своего тела в пространстве, не говоря уж про положение относительно прочих объектов. Поэтому Дерек как-то привык класть руки Стайлзу на плечи всякий раз, как тот проходил мимо. Ничего особенного, просто так.  
Вот только Дерек заметил, что стал делать это чуть-чуть чаще, может, просто ради физического контакта. Может быть, потому, что, по сравнению со всем остальным телом, плечи Стайлза были на удивление широкими и мускулистыми. Может быть, потому, что ему нравилось вспоминать эти плечи под своими ладонями и представлять, каково будет опереться на них, когда он устал и ему одиноко. Дерек продолжал прикасаться к ним даже после того, как выучил досконально, как эти мускулы двигаются во время секса, во время сна и когда он тянется за очередным куском пиццы у Стайлза из-за спины.  
Они были на пикнике, который кто-то устраивал у себя на заднем дворе, через несколько месяцев после своего первого поцелуя. Выйдя из дома, Дерек подошёл к Стайлзу сзади и положил руки ему на плечи. Стайлз едва шелохнулся, словно узнал прикосновение Дерека. Только бросил на него взгляд искоса и продолжил свой разговор. Дереку нравилось слушать голос Стайлза, когда не приходилось разбирать, что именно он говорит — тогда можно было просто наслаждаться его низкими перекатами. Дерек опустил голову. Стайлз ещё немного расслабился, чуть отклонился назад, опираясь на грудь Дерека и не отрываясь от разговора.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что тебе так нравится обниматься, даже когда мы стоим? — сказал Стайлз, и только тут Дерек поднял глаза и понял, что собеседник Стайлза ушёл.  
Дерек обхватил Стайлза одной рукой поперёк груди и притянул ближе.  
— Ты, — сказал он и почувствовал, как Стайлз кивает в ответ.


End file.
